


Weary Traveler

by orphan_account



Series: Lesbian Fics We All Deserve [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, I LOVE MY LESBIAN HEIST WIVES, but oh well, it's super short too, like way shorter than i realized, sleepy!Lou, teeth rotting fluff, this is my first work here so let's see how this goes, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Debbie is the little spoon and Lou is a grumpy Sleep Drunk.





	Weary Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first Heist Wives fic, so yeah, let me know what you think and catch me on Tumblr @jailbirdandziggy! Lots of Love, Azz

The door to the loft was opened just a sliver, the sound of rain and light night traffic from the open window and steady breathing echoing around it. Debbie took a few steps towards the door before pushing it open and smiling at the mound beneath the comforter. The room was a dark and pale navy blue in the night light. Lou was fast asleep already, which was expected, she had been riding for a while to get home on time.  
She tiptoed across the room and slipped out of her clothes, and into a sports bra and a pair of board shorts, careful not to disturb her slumbering partner in the bed.  
Lou had been out on the road for almost two weeks on her bike, and when she got home from one of her trips she was always tired. Debbie crept over to her own side of the bed and carefully slipped between the covers, trying to move the comforter and the bed as little and as quietly as possible.  
There was a sitting from the other side and a blonde mess of hair poked up, "baby? is that you?" Lou's voice was sleep drunk and hoarse.  
"I didn't mean to wake you," Debbie whispered back, smiling softly at the sandman dusted state of her long time partner.  
"Missed you," Lou muttered before laboriously lifting the covers and her arms so Debbie could curl up inside them, to which the brunette gratefully obliged and cuddled into Lou's warmth with a grateful smile.  
Lou's arm fell to lay naturally around Debbie's waist, a comforting weight against her bare skin, "I missed you too, butch."  
Lou placed a soft, exhausted kiss against Debbie's neck before burying her face in the other woman's hair, "Talk tomorrow."  
"Okay Honey, goodnight." Debbie faught down the urge to laugh again at Lou's grumpy tired way of being and simply closed her eyes as Lou let out a noise of confirmation and return.  
The silence afforded by the city and the rainstorm settled into the room again, covering the pair in a blanket of soft and lovely darkness, "I love you, Loubear." She whispered and with that Debbie drifted off into sleep. Lou's arm pulling her ever so closer. 


End file.
